Freewriting
by Special Agent TrebleClef Chase
Summary: Okay, so I had this cool idea based on the episode Cover Story. McGee has a writing exercise called freewriting. So I decided I would try it. McGee is trying to write another novel but is in writer's block and decides to freewrite. Tommy/Lisa fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

**Warning to people who don't enjoy OOC and Mary Sues and Gary Stus, probably not your ideal fanfction. This is Freewriting, an idea I had like 7 seconds ago. Just write anything that pops into my head, not going back to fix it, with the exception of spelling. Only fanfiction I've written where flames are appreciated. Or CCs. Or Nice Reviews. But I can take the truth, this is not my usual writing. Please don't give me a short review, talk about it. And review or flying monkeys will eat your face off. Sorry, freewriting. I like it already.**

**Thanks to NCIS and Willful Destruction for this idea. **

**NCIS-Cover Story (McGee freewrites, or Gemcity, whichever you prefer)**

**Willful Destruction-"Before you even begin a story, sit down and plan it out beginning to end. You are not in first grade, writing whatever pops into your brain. Plan it out." (Basically doing the opposite but whatever.)**

Freewriting

McGee was sitting at his desk, shredding paper after paper. Maybe it was time to freewrite.

_ The Continuing Adventures_

_of L.J. Tibbs_

_The Silver Knife_

_Agent McGreggor strode into the squadroom, in the middle of a heated discussion between his coworkers over what appeared to be, nothing. Agent Lisa, formerly Officer of Mossad, was so mad her face was a vibrant shade of scarlet. Agent Tommy appeared to be on edge as well. _

Shred...

_The Continuing Adventures_

_of L.J. Tibbs_

_The Bronze Bullet_

_Agent McGreggor exited the elevator and strode happily to his desk. His partners were certainly not in the same frame of mind. Agent Tommy had a massive stack of paperwork on his_

Booooring... Shred.

_The Continuing Adventures _

_of L.J. Tibbs_

_The Bronze Bullet_

_Edith Dascare ran down the street. She was being chased._

Ughhhhhh... Shred.

_The Continuing Frickin' adventures_

Probably not a crowd pleaser.

_The Continuing Adventures_

_of J.J. Tibbs_

_The Bronze Bullet_

_It was like a frozen tundra in Washinton D.C. _

_Special Agent Tommy brought his popcorn, his hot chocolate, and Its A Wonderful Life into the squadroom._

_"Who's ready for a classic DiVeckio tradition?" he said rubbing his hands together, blowing on them._

_Agent Lisa and Agent McGreggor cracked smiles. _

_"Of course! You got it approved with MTAC?" Lisa inquired._

_"I have connections."_

_Tibbs emerged with his morning coffee. "But Liutenant Sunders doesn't anymore. Dead marine! Grab your gear!"_

_At the crime scene, Tommy was cracking jokes._

_"Guess the Christmas Spirit didn't favor this guy!"_

_Not good ones._

_Agent Lisa, having grown up in Israel was shivering violently from the cold, while Agent Tommy was just fine, demonstrating what different worlds they were from. _

_He took his jacket off after five more minutes of hearing almost robotic commentary interrupted by constant chattering and handed it to her._

_"Here. Are you okay?" he asked._

_She tried to smile but the shivering made it hard. "Maybe! Thanks for the coat."_

_Tibbs interrupted the moment. "Hey! DiVeckio! Day-vid! Search the area! Bag+Tag!"_

_Tommy ventured further into the woods. He heard a noise and pulled out his SIG. _

_"NCIS Agent DiVeckio! Show yourself!"_

_And she did. Gabrielle Underwood, his former girlfriend. _

_And that's when he knew he was in trouble._

_She had a gun. It was drawn._

_"Now listen, if you shoot me, there's gonna be problems-"_

_Ignoring the comment she used all the courage she had left and pulled the trigger._

_It was in the leg, not a fatal shot, unless it bled too long_

Perfect. He had it! He continued writing.

**Five Months Later**

"McGEE!" Tony stormed out of the elevator into the squadroom with the book in his hand. "You are so dead!" McGee cringed. "You already read it? It just came out a week ago." Tony's race took on a deeper shade of red. "I can read McDead! You killed me off!" McGee was scared so he resorted to his usual deflection. "It's fiction Tony." But then he cracked up laughing.

He couldn't stop laughing until Tony flushed the toilet.

**Like it? I thought it turned out pretty well for not proofreading it.**


End file.
